Low dropout voltage regulators (LDOs) may be utilized in a variety of electronic devices including, but not limited to, laptop computers, portable phones, personal digital assistants, and the like, to provide a regulated output voltage to a load. LDOs may be utilized when the regulated voltage level for a particular load of the electronic device is not available from a supply voltage source and/or the quality of the supply voltage is not high enough for the particular load. LDOs can typically provide such regulated output voltage with relatively little voltage drop across the LDO.
As a negative feedback system, LDOs typically require frequency compensation for stability. However, many prior art embodiments may utilize components, such as a capacitor, external to the LDO for such frequency compensation. Use of such external components may require at least a bonding pad, a conductor, and a pin and hence overall costs are increased. In addition, the external component requires space in an environment where there is a premium on such space. Some prior art compensation techniques have also found it difficult to provide stability over a wide range of source currents provided by the LDO.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.